User interfaces on mobile devices with touchscreen often require the use of tapping, swiping, or otherwise to activate features in applications. Some applications on mobile devices typically require the user to interact with the touchscreen with the user's fingers or stylus to provide input to the applications. When viewing content on a mobile device while holding the mobile device with both hands such as when taking a picture, the user is required to remove one hand from the mobile device to activate a command such as by tapping a shutter button on an application.